The Calling
by Limxuxu09
Summary: A ONE SHOT. This happened after V's death. Evey found herself alone in a place out of this world when she suddenly heard a calling.


_So I had been reading V for Vendetta fan fictions recently and got inspired to create one of my own. Specifically, I've read those made by __**FugueState**__. Yep, I'm advertising this writer because the stories were very beautiful and moving. I recommend V for Vendetta fanfic addicts to read all of her masterpieces._

_This will be my first V/Evey fan fic and I find it so hard to write one. The standards are just too high given that V and Evey are very complex characters. I hope with this one shot, I was at least able to capture Evey's persona in some way. R & R please. Would really appreciate comments, suggestions, and violent reactions. Thank you!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own any of the V for Vendetta characters in this fiction. They belong to the great graphic novelist, Alan Moore. I am merely just a fan inspired to create my own little art from his EPIC work._

…..

"Evey…"

The sound of the echoing faraway voice saying my name made me open my eyes. That's odd. I could not even remember having my eyes closed. Or why they were shut for that matter. I let my gaze wander around, trying to understand my surrounding. But there was nothing to see except for a complete whiteness everywhere.

Surveying the unfamiliar place, my rationale tells me that this location could not have even existed on earth. Unless there is an asylum created, so huge that its ends could not even be seen. No walls, no roof, no sky can my eyes grasp. But my feet seemed to be standing over something I cannot determine. It combines along with the boundless walls and the perpetual sky. It was like being the only drawing on a plain sketch book. That thought gave me a condensing feeling.

Curiosity slowly crept over me. My eyes landed on my own form and I cannot help gasping upon realizing that I am covered with nothing. It was my first instinct to cover the delicate parts of my body and glanced around to check if there are people anywhere besides myself.

_What is going on? Where am I? Why am I here? Why am I naked?_ Questions started obstructing my frustrated mind with a resonance of my trembling body.

"Evey…"

I froze. There it was again. That voice. I had almost forgotten about it due to my attention being diverted to the physicality of this situation. But now, my full focus is on that music to my ears. So warm and so familiar. It was as if I had been waiting for that voice to call me for such a long time.

I tried to ignore the uncertainties I discern from this endless sanctuary. Mustering courage to look for the source of the calling, I started taking steps forward and slowly quickening my pace. My arms stayed wrapped around myself.

As I went further and further to nothingness, the contrast of the light suddenly changed that illuminated something on the ground. There were several of them, all identical looking that were laid out in a straight line. But the end I cannot see. I approached the one nearest, almost reluctantly and my heart almost dropped upon recognizing what it was.

It was a smiling mask. A mask with a smile so sinister one would never know what the wearer would be thinking. A Guy Fawkes mask. I had only met one person who wore this mask besides myself.

"V…" I murmured, choking a sob.

"Evey…"

There was that voice again. As if responding to my calling. The voice so rich and so beautiful. It was hard to tell where it was coming from. It could have been coming from inside of me. Maybe just from my mind. I could not tell.

I looked down at the masks again and followed the trail with my eyes. Gently, I picked one. I took another, then another, going along to the direction that these masks are leading me to. Where he is leading me to.

"Evey…"

"I'm coming V!" I exclaimed.

The excitement had overthrown me that made me walk faster and faster until I started running. I dropped the masks I was holding and went on to going through the maze set out for me.

This is it! I am finally going to see him again! And maybe I will finally be with him again! It would not matter where I am right now or where I would be going. I will see him. So long have I waited for this moment. So long…

I stopped. The trail had ended. My breathing had become heavier. I looked up but could only see the same pallid temperament around me. No other human or any kind of living being was in sight except for me.

I sighed. Maybe I'm just having illusions again. Or maybe I'm already part of one. Too much wishful thinking is making me crazy.

"Evey…"

I shuddered and my gaze fell to the path where the voice is clearly coming from. He is right in front of me. I can sense him moving… closer and closer to me. There was no sound, no heavy breathing like mine but somehow I just know he is coming.

With a blink of an eye, a lone figure emerged from all the pastiness. It was impossible to perceive the features of the approaching form due to the almost blinding light emanating from behind the person. But its outline gave away the fact that it is a man who is now walking towards me.

My heart beat quickened as he gets nearer and nearer. There was no doubt that the person coming towards me is the person I had been longing to see. As the realism of him became more evident, I soon realized that the approaching figure was unclothed, reminding me that I have nothing but my bare skin on.

Despite having to face a man with such vulnerability, I did not feel ashamed of myself or self-conscious. I was not afraid of being exposed. I did not desire to be covered. It would have ruined the natural state of this moment. After all, it was not just any man.

What caught me off guard was how flawless the skin of this person was. It was so unlike the burned and bruised body I expected to see. Little did that observation leave me any doubt that this is still him. For I am sure wherever we are, the physical attributes are not of the essence.

So long have I wanted to see his flesh whether damaged or not. But here I am, contemplating at the perfect version of this being who had once been a tortured human. Though as expected, the bright light concealed the most important part of him that my eyes, my mind and my heart had been craving for.

It seemed like such a long journey until now that he's just standing inches away from where I was situated. I can see everything about him but his face. The face covered by that mask that kept me from ever figuring out his real reactions and real emotions. The face where those scrutinizing eyes could pierce through me despite being hidden behind the mask. The face with the mouth that delivers beautiful poetry expressed by that deep, luscious voice.

Yes, the faceless man for sure is staring at me with his intense gaze at this instant.

"Evey…"

My heart ached to hear him call for me… beg for me… asking me to come to him… And now I am here. In this world where he was not V, the terrorist hero who saved England from it's disastrous fate and I was not Evey, that weak girl he saved and helped get stronger. In this world, we are just two people, sharing a special bond each other, yearning for this solidarity.

I slowly extended my hand towards him, anticipating the touch between our skins. And when it finally did with my hand resting on his chest, I felt the warmth enveloping me and a magnetic pull from him. My hand travelled up from his chest, to his neck, savoring the smoothness and finally… finally… to his face.

When the contact happened, I heard him sigh. I could even feel his breath escaping from his mouth. I loved it. Suddenly, he made a move to shorten the gap between us. My eyes never left the direction of his face. And with this move, the light that was blocking me from my desire slowly faded.

I waited patiently for his whole persona to introduce himself to me. To finally see the person behind the mask. To have a memory of a face I could remember before I wake up from this dream. Any minute now… Any second…

There was a blinding flash...

My eyes flew open as the bright surrounding turned dark. Blinking a few times, my consciousness became aware that I am now lying down on my bed in the Shadow Gallery. I dropped my hand that was reaching out to the ceiling and sat up.

"It was just a dream," I whispered as if to console myself.

_Just a dream… Just a dream… Just a dream… _

It felt so surreal yet so real… The feeling of his skin over mine… The sound of his velvety voice…

Out of habit, my eyes landed on that tattered Guy Fawkes, placed directly in front of the bed. I stared at it, demanding for explanation. It stared back, just laughing at me.


End file.
